This invention is directed to a safety visor, having particular use with helmets of varying types, and in particular to a removable helmet visor.
In the past widespread use has been made of visors as an add-on to various types of helmet. These have usually been adhered to the front of a helmet, to form a substantially permanent visor. Such visors are frequently made of stiff material, so that due to the curved form of the visor surface, this constitutes a very rigid structure, serving as a forward extension of the helmet to which it is glued. This forwardly projecting, stiff and rigid structure may in some circumstances constitute a danger to the wearer, or to a third party who comes into contact with the forward edge of the visor.
In instances where the helmet is securely strapped to the head of the wearer, the front edge of the stiff visor may serve as a long lever, by which undue upward and rearward force may be applied to the head and neck of the wearer.
In the case of visors that are used with sportswear helmets, the glued attachment makes removal of the visor a difficult procedure, frequently leaving the helmet badly marked, so that visor replacement may prove time consuming and difficult to carry out.